herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe Park
Chloe Bear (formerly known as Chloe Park) (briefly known as Plumette and Fountain) is a main character in the Duo-Franchise and the Myles Bots series. Personality Later, she becomes apart of the Myles Bots ally division and from then on goes from a shy and self-reserved prodigy to a confident and spirited hero. Her subsequent appearances reflect this change in personality, her previous isolated and fearful personality having been replaced with fiery determination. She eventually found a love of her life in the form of Louie Duck and becomes a full-fledged member because of it. Biography She may have appeared in skits at first but she eventually became a recurring character in the first two parts of In Too Deep. However she becomes a mentally unhinged and egotistical Supervillain whose intent was unrevealed. Zachary and Chloe then meet for the first time only for the latter to get defeated from the spine up when the former outsmarts him. Fortunately, she survives and continues her legacy through skits. Her life eventually becomes threatened when she discovers Zachary's true intention. Nonetheless, she and Zachary keep this hidden from her allies. Unfortunately, this is questioned when the series' adaptation of Grizz is killed and she suddenly becomes a superhero. However, she decides to risk her life in order to use her legacy for good. She remained trapped within the Dip for the remainder of the SensesBomb up until her accidental freedom in the hands of one of Silas' bounty hunters. She later feigns villainy and eventually her death when she decides to quit being Fountain and become a hero that she chooses to be. She then becomes an ally of the Myles Bots and keeps touch with her allies reverting her role to its status quo and marking her final main focus in the Duo-Franchise...up until her return and became friends with Louie Duck becoming apart of the team because of it. She ultimately leaves the group upon discovering her friend Louie's true nature as a Sovereign creation but comes back after seeing Zachary in visible heartache and Tatsu's manipulative delusions corrupt the city as well as Tatsu being brought to life from Zachary's body to murder countless people and commit a jump scare. In the moment where she gets her realization, she gets bit by Grizz and becomes a were-bear thus getting her her long awaited transformation. She briefly goes into a rampage in a coffee shop where she beats an employee to death and nearly kills her bear friends but is nearly killed by her mythology teacher who reveals her true nature to the Bears. After the woman leaves Chloe to slowly go full bear, she loses the ability to speak and might remain that way forever. But luckily, Zachary and the others manage to snap her out of it by reminding them of her life with the team and the villainously delusional woman who abandoned Chloe Park and tried to kill her. Now reminded of her true calling, she reunites with her friends and hands them the apology letter she wrote in the bathroom moments before the Tatsu incident. Powers and Abilities As Chloe Bear * Super Strength: She beat a coffee shop employee to death using only her fists, lifted Panda who is bigger than her and lifted a table in an aggressive rage-fueled attempt to kill the Bears. It's unknown if she retains this ability after her transformation became complete. As Princess Fragrance (Formerly) * Mind Control: She had the ability to place people under her control as well as sing out their sayings. * Stink Inducement: She also had the ability to affect people's smell. * Flight: She used her perfume gun to propel herself into the sky although this ability has been seen only in skits. As Fountain (Formerly) * Hydrokenesis: She can control water no matter what the body. This also extents to other liquids as her ability is use to defeat Silas. Category:Heroines Category:Duo-Franchise Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Superheroes Category:Defenders Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Defector Category:Former Slaves Category:Genius Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Bears Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Former Humans